


【jaydick】小鸟们的冒险

by unpeeledorange



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpeeledorange/pseuds/unpeeledorange
Summary: 杰森和迪克决定去猎杀恶魔，然后他们真的遇到了一个恶魔。





	【jaydick】小鸟们的冒险

**Author's Note:**

> 哎呀，小男孩们的鬼屋探险啥的最喜欢了。  
> 依旧是瞎写。

迪克和杰森是一对年龄相近的养兄弟，布鲁斯收养了他们。但是布鲁斯太忙了，并不能以父亲的身份很好的陪伴两个男孩。宅子里时常空空荡荡，只有两个孩子和管家在。  
某一段时间，他们俩沉迷邪恶力量无法自拔，认为温氏兄弟能杀鬼，他们自然也能。而且他们的爸爸一样不在他们身边，令他们兄弟俩只能相依为命。  
于是孩子们决定改姓温彻斯特，并偷走了阿福储存的一罐盐，两袋小甜饼，一根鸡毛掸，一根铁棍，到一栋远近闻名的鬼屋去冒险。  
临走前他们又带上了一个篮球，那是迪基坚持的，他说如果没能抓到鬼，他们还可以玩会儿篮球。  
鬼屋院子里的草很长，几乎可以把两个男孩埋住，两个人都屏息凝神的向前走。  
作为自认更加强壮的一个，杰森自告奋勇走在前边开路，让迪克跟在他的身后。草叶划过脸颊和赤裸的手脚的感觉并不好，可是杰森还是忍住了，他还要用迪基鸟那张可爱的小脸去女孩那里骗零食呢。  
“小翅膀。”身后的迪克突然拉住杰森的衣服，小声的喊他。  
“什么？”杰森停下脚步扭头问他。  
“看，蚂蚱。”迪克得意的向他小声炫耀他的战利品，然后把那只挣扎的虫子塞进杰森的手心。  
“好吧。”杰森重重叹了口气，都快不知道谁才是更大的那个了。  
在来到布鲁斯家后，杰森收到过很多这样的礼物，大部分都是活着的。从第一次迪克把一只甲壳锃亮的蟑螂塞进杰森手心，把他吓得惊声尖叫着把虫子丢回迪克头顶，又按住他大打出手，到后来知道迪基并非出于恶意才给他那个之后，杰森就像收到猫咪馈赠的饲主一样陆陆续续的收到了迪克的很多“礼物”，多到他都已经习惯，并拿它们做了个标本盒子。  
他学着迪克的样子小心翼翼的捏住那只虫子的大腿，才转过身继续分开草丛前行。  
快到大门的时候，杰森停下了，迪克也弯下身凑到他的身边，两个人小心的分开草丛向内窥视，扫视着房子的门窗。  
一道黑影从某个窗户前掠过，两个孩子齐声抽气，发出小小的惊呼声。  
他们迅速的缩回脑袋，向后爬了一段距离后缩在一起，开始商量。  
“那里真的有鬼。”迪克低声说。  
“我们去杀了他。”杰森把手伸进背包摸出鸡毛掸，又发出厌恶的咂舌声把它塞了回去，直到摸索出他想要铁棍才又抽出来。  
“好吧，我们需要一个计划。”迪克也把手伸进背包，摸出了小甜饼和三明治。  
“三明治？你认真的？”杰森指着包的整整齐齐的食品袋问。  
“是的，阿福给我们做的，他说勇士要有充足的体力才能成功除魔。”迪克继续从背包里掏出水罐，然后一屁股坐到地上，把三明治分给杰森一半，吃了起来。  
“好吧，好吧。”杰森嘀咕着接过了迪基的好意。  
每天足量三餐加上下午茶和夜宵，杰森开始担心他以后会不会变成和班上那个讨厌的胖子一样，但他总是很饿，完全无法拒绝阿福给的食物和迪基带给他的零食。  
我可以多多活动，这样就又可以变壮，又不会发胖了。  
杰森决定以后多增加一个小时的身（陪）体（迪）锻（基）炼（玩）的时间。  
等两个孩子吃饱喝足，他们也差不多快忘记他们刚才看到黑影的事情了，杰森还差点忘了他的铁棍，直到他的脚踢到了他。  
他们穿过最后的草丛，又蹦蹦跳跳的踏上楼梯（“主要是迪克，我是走上去的。”杰森说）。  
杰森看到跑在前边的迪克愣在了门前。  
“怎么？”杰森警戒性的举高了铁棍，打算给迪克的发现以重重地一击。  
“门锁着。”黑发男孩有些委屈的推了推大门，又把沾上灰尘的手掌在裤子上蹭了蹭。  
“恶……”杰森厌恶的吐了吐舌头，“和你说了别把脏东西往衣服上蹭。”  
“啊，我回去会把它洗干净的。”被兄弟提醒了的迪克把手背在身后，有点不好意思。  
“让开，我来把门砸开。”杰森把铁棍换成双手握住，打算学习电视里看来的那样破门而入。  
但门却自己动了，颤悠悠的发出一声细长的哀鸣后露出了条缝隙。  
“他自己开了。”迪克惊奇的瞪大眼。  
“你真的确定门刚才是锁着的？”杰森怀疑的看了一眼黑发男孩。  
“当然，我很用力的推过了。”迪克鼓起脸颊，因为杰森的怀疑而不开心。  
“那你当然打不它了，因为门是被拉开的。”杰森指了指门的方向。  
“唉呀，是这样。”迪克露出了恍然大悟的表情。他把脸凑到门缝那里看了看，有些失望的嘀咕着，“好像很普通。”  
杰森也凑过去看了看，确实如迪克所说，真的很普通，就是普通的被遗弃的房子而已。在晚上看上去可能会很恐怖的白色罩布，也因为从窗户里透过的阳光而露出其脏到发灰的真容，而失去了恐怖的意味。  
“那我们去学校后边打篮球吧。”杰森有点失望，他提议。  
“我们还没进去呢。”迪克掏出了盐罐，“坏家伙总不可能守在门口。”  
然后杰森就看着这家伙把门口撒的一团糟，几乎大半罐盐都被浪费了。  
“让我来吧。”杰森夺过盐罐，快速的在门口划出了一条盐线。  
“好了吗，我们进去。”迪克拉了拉背包背带，拉开门走了进去，杰森捧着盐罐紧随其后。  
上楼还是去地下室，这是个问题。  
“坏蛋一般都在地下室出没，”迪克提议，“我们得在晚餐前回去。”  
杰森表示赞同。  
可是他们找不到地下室在哪儿。  
“也许这座房子没有地下室。”杰森猜测。  
对此两个人有些怏怏不乐。最终他们决定去厨房看看。  
“也许有魔鬼在那里煮小孩。”杰森做出一个张牙舞爪的动作，并绘声绘色的向迪基描述了他想象中的可怖场景。  
“我们必须的干掉那个混蛋。”迪克的表情随着杰森的讲述越来越严肃，他对消灭恶魔极具使命感。  
厨房看上去和其他房间并没有什么不同，乏善可陈，直到杰森在房间的角落发现了一道被拖长的血迹，那应该是一个孩子所能留下的最后痕迹。杰森几乎可以想象得到那个孩子在绝望的哀嚎中被强行拖走，指甲拼命的抠在墙上，却被活生生的扯落，只能在墙上留下这道血痕，最终被拖向黑暗。  
“那是真的……”杰森转过头，看到迪克的面色也有点发白，他正紧紧的把背包抱在怀里，显得有些不安。  
“我们离开吧。”杰森小声说，眼睛看向窗户，夕阳的余晖正照在窗台上。  
“好的。”迪克拉住杰森的手，两个人一起向门口走去。  
可是大门却被锁上了，他们打不开它。在之前杰森明明特意用水罐把门挡住了，可是现在水罐被人踢到了房间的角落，门也被紧紧的关上了。  
“我们可以跳窗离开。”  
迪克抓住他的手更用力了，杰森感到迪克的手有些发冷。  
“孩子们，为什么不在这里多玩一会儿呢？”一个男人从阴影里慢慢的走了出来，微笑着对他们说，手向前伸着，向男孩们展示他手中的糖果。  
“不，谢谢，我们想回家。”迪克把杰森拦在身后，大声的对那个人说。  
杰森想要从迪克身后出来和他并排站着，却被他用力的按住了。  
他知道那个男人是谁，他们都知道他，“好邻居”，孩子们都这么叫他，是个十分喜欢孩子的男人，很多小孩喜欢找他玩，因为那里会有糖果和玩具。很多大人也认为他十分可靠。  
布鲁斯不这么认为，他很严肃的警告过两个孩子，让他们离这个人远点。即使是平时有点叛逆的杰森，在这样的布鲁斯面前也会乖乖听话。  
现在看来布鲁斯是对的，这不是什么“好邻居”，他应该就是那个伤害了不知名孩子的凶手。  
“留下吧，你们的父亲会愿意我照顾你们的。”男人向他们走进了几步，迪克向后退，把身后的杰森紧紧的挤在了门上。  
“谢谢你，西恩尼斯叔叔，我想我爸爸会很不开心我们没按时回家的。”迪克努力让自己保持礼貌，并挺直身体想要掩住身后再次试图开门的弟弟。  
“那可就不妙了。”男人的面孔开始变得扭曲，“恐怕你们再也见不到你们的爸爸了。”他猛的向前冲了出来，两个孩子尖叫着跑了起来。  
“逃吧，逃吧。”男人在身后向他们呼喊，并慢慢的向他们追来。  
迪克和杰森慌不择路，他们也曾试图打破窗户逃跑，可他们竟打不碎那些玻璃，那个人一定改造了整座屋子，以将此作为他的狩猎场。  
迪克想起曾经传闻中那些屋子里发出的尖叫和人影，很有可能那就是罗曼在追逐狩猎受害者们。  
他应该更谨慎一些的，他不该将杰森带到现在这样的境地中。  
“我们分开跑。”迪克对杰森说，“我们跑不过他，我去引开他的注意，你想办法逃出去报信。”  
“不。”男孩倔强的否决了迪克的主意，“我来引开他，你去报信。”  
“小翅膀，”迪克握住他弟弟的手，“我更灵活，他很难捉住我，而你的技巧也许能打开一扇门或者窗户什么的，这么做是最好的。”  
“你总在有求于我的时候才这么叫我。”杰森愤怒的咬住下唇，最后还是被迪克说服。

“漂亮漂亮的小鸟，怎么飞也逃不了。”罗曼快乐的在房子里走着，小动物们悉悉索索的声音逃不过他的耳朵和监视，这里是他的秘密狩猎场，虽然比不上森林，但是看着小老鼠们在铁盒子钻来钻去的想要逃脱，也是一种乐趣。  
那两个孩子早就是他的目标，他喜欢乖巧漂亮的小机灵鬼儿，也喜欢桀骜不驯的野小子，如果不是布鲁斯一直紧紧地盯着他，他早就对这两个小鬼下手了。现在布鲁斯不在，而这两个孩子又恰好钻进他的网里，这么好的机会，他为什么要说不呢？这是布鲁斯欠他的。  
那个黑发的漂亮小鸟出现在他的眼前，另一只红色的却消失不见。  
哈，真是感人的情谊。  
他曾经也曾经捉住过一些孩子，他们最初的时候总是一副要相互帮助的模样，但很快孩子们就会暴露出本性，为了少一点惩罚，多一点奖励而互相攻击彼此，他总是喜欢看着那些曾经单纯可爱的小脸上露出残忍憎恨的表情，打碎美好的假象是他最乐于去做的事情。  
他现在要抓住那只在笼子里到处乱撞的小鸟，好好的享受一下他在手心里挣扎，肚皮上的绒毛和细小的爪子和喙蹭着他的掌心的美好感觉。

迪克紧张极了，自从他作为诱饵出现在罗曼的眼前后，那个男人就一直在他身后不紧不慢的追着，他根本就甩不脱他，成年人的体型让对方即使没有使出全力，也逐渐在逼近他，更何况迪克根本就不了解房子的构造，罗曼一定改造过这里了，他把这里变得像个迷宫。  
他很快的就被堵在了角落，迪克将自己挤在墙角，眼神慌乱的扫视着四周，想要找寻到可以逃脱的缝隙，可是罗曼太高大了，他整个人就像一堵墙一样的压在那里，缓缓的向迪克靠近。  
攻击？逃跑？迪克曾经收过布鲁斯一些训练，可以令他用以保护自己，而曾经马戏团的生涯也让他掌握了一些常人所没有的技能，可是他可以凭借这些逃脱吗？迪克不知道，但他总要试一试。  
做出决定后迪克便不再犹豫，猛的蹬地向上跃起，然后一只脚蹬在墙上给他一个推力，试图从罗曼的头顶越过。  
成功了？迪克在半空尚来不及喜悦，男人粗大的手掌便抓住他的脚踝，扯住他狠狠的砸在地上。  
有那么一瞬间迪克彻底的失去了意识，然后剧烈的疼痛又让他醒了过来。他浑身上下都疼，背部更是好像要裂开一样，口腔中逸散出鲜血的腥甜，他的内脏也许收了伤，但更糟糕的是剧烈的头痛，以及恶心呕吐的感觉，迪克感觉他的脑袋以及被砸裂开了，也许现在他的脑浆和鲜血正混合着从他头上的洞里汩汩流出。  
他就只能那么躺着，丝毫动弹不得，好像中了枪的小动物，任由猎人将他从地上拾取。  
罗曼将小男孩从地上拎起来，这个孩子软绵绵的任由他动作，半睁的眼里几乎已经失去了所有的神智，他知道他没有给这孩子带来多大的伤害，他很清楚自己该用多少力量来给这些顽皮的小家伙以教训，他知道该怎么让这些小东西失去反抗的力量。不过就算真的弄伤了他们又怎么样呢，听他们痛苦的尖叫也挺有趣，死了一个，再来一个，乐子永远也找不完，总有那么些不负责任的父母，把小崽子们丢出来到处乱窜。  
迪克知道他被拎了起来，他想跳起来逃跑，想要尖叫哭喊踢打反抗，可是他太疼了，他什么都做不了，只能任由罗曼拖着他向厨房走去。  
熟悉的血迹出现在眼前，那个孩子尚且有抓住墙不想被拖下去的机会，他却连这样的力气都没有。  
看着地板上那逐渐打开的黑黢黢的洞口，泪水逐渐充溢了迪克的眼眶，他会被那个人带进地狱，遭受无法想象的痛苦，他甚至会被毫不留情的杀死，现在他唯一能希望的就是杰森能趁这段时间尽快逃掉。  
“哦，可爱的宝贝，不要哭，叔叔会温柔的对待你的。”罗曼停了下来，从口袋里掏出一个棒棒糖剥开，塞进了迪克的嘴里，一丝鲜血混合着唾液从男孩的嘴角流出。  
男人的眼睛古怪的亮了起来，他捏住棒棒糖的杆开始在迪克的嘴里抽插翻搅，带出更多的血和唾液，亮晶晶的沾湿了迪克的下巴，最后他将棒棒糖狠狠的压进了最深处，换来男孩绝望的呜咽和抽搐，这才总算是放过了他。  
糖果顺着迪克的嘴角滑脱，落到了地上，罗曼凝视着沾着血的糖果露出恶意的笑：“哦，浪费食物可不是好孩子，我会好好的教导你的。”他最终还是扯着迪克走进了地洞。  
令人讶异的是，地洞里并不黑暗，反而非常的明亮，那里的空间看上去很大，可是也摆放了许多东西，很多高大的柜子，一些瓶瓶罐罐被丢在桌子上，在角落里还有一个淋浴头和浴缸，而最引人注目的是一张大床，和那上面狰狞恐怖的黑色锁链。  
迪克其实已经恢复了一点力气，可是他不敢动，罗曼还抓着他，他告诉自己这不是试图逃脱的好机会，他不能当面反抗，他害怕再次挨打，那太疼了，迪克觉得如果他再被那么摔在地上一次，会疼死过去的。他以前也曾跌倒过，可是他从来没这么疼过。  
罗曼把他丢在地上，然后跪在他身边抚摸他的头发，手指穿过发丝接触头皮的感觉让迪克想吐，可是他不敢动，如果他动了，那个男人会不会打他？他有些惊恐的看着男人对他来说太过巨大的手掌，一巴掌过去他可能会连头都飞出去。  
男人的手指继续向下，描摹着迪克的脸，眼睛，鼻子，嘴唇，他甚至亲昵的捏了捏迪克的耳垂，给了他一个表扬。  
“乖孩子，这才是听话的乖孩子，一会儿爸爸就会把你清理干净放上床。”  
迪克的心脏紧紧的缩在了一起，罗曼知道他意识清醒了？他知道他能动了？迪克突然觉得自己真的是个胆小鬼，他应该跳起来痛殴这个混蛋，然后大喊大叫的咒骂他，可是他却退缩了，只敢躺着任由这个男人摸他而不敢反抗。  
他的衬衫扣子开始被解开，爸爸说过不能让人摸他被衣服覆盖的部位的，可是他却没有遵守，罗曼的手指伸进敞开的衣裳的缝隙摸他，男孩感到伤心欲绝。然后他连裤子都要被脱下来，迪克终于忍不住的哭了出来。  
“你哭起来真好看，小漂亮鸟。”男人的声音矫揉造作的在迪克的耳边响起，带着得意的笑声。  
他很害怕，真的很害怕，他不想知道接下来他要遭受什么。  
泪水更多的涌了出来，淹没了他的双眼。  
一声巨大的声音突然响起，迪克甚至怀疑连房子都跟着晃动了一下，罗曼咒骂着从他身上爬了起来。  
“该死，我忘了那只调皮的红毛小松鼠，”罗曼系好皮带，脸色格外的阴沉，在他看到迪克惊恐的目光时，又冲他扭曲的笑了，“你不会以为他真的能从我特别改造的房子里逃出来吧？我很快就会把他捉过来陪你，这样你们就可以看着彼此尖叫了。”  
不不不不，杰森。迪克惊恐的看着罗曼离开的背影，他想把那个男人叫回来，恳求不管他怎么伤害他都行，只要能给杰森争取更多一点的时间，可是他动弹不得，连一丝声音都无法发出。  
一定是因为他太卑鄙了，害怕被伤害才这样的。  
不知过了多久，迪克才终于摇摇晃晃的站了起来，他浑身疼的离开，好像随时要散架一样，可是他却咬牙站直了身体，他得……他得勇敢起来，他的想办法反抗，他得保护他弟弟，虽然杰森从来都不肯承认他是哥哥。  
迪克努力的扫视着这个房间，他想能从中找到一些他能用到的东西，可是没有，至少罗曼很谨慎的没把可以当做武器的东西放在明面上。  
然后他发现有一个人蜷缩在浴缸里，之前因为角度的问题他没看到那个人，可是当他站起来，他就看见了。  
“嗨，你好。”迪克犹犹豫豫的问，然后试图接近，当他看清楚浴缸的全貌时，他整个人都僵住了。  
那也是一个孩子，大概十二三岁的样子，伤痕累累、骨瘦嶙峋的身体紧紧的靠在浴缸壁上，好像想要躲避什么一样，他的头……他的脖子……以奇怪的角度扭曲着，惊恐的表情凝固在了他的脸上。  
他死了。  
迪克跌跌撞撞的后退着，直到脊背碰到了柜子才停下。然后他转过头，映入眼帘的东西让他发出惊恐的尖叫——孩子们，男孩或者女孩，他们身体的一部分被装在瓶子里，摆在柜子里。  
他跌坐在地，尖叫的喉咙都要被撕裂，那么多，那么多，他好像看到了他未来的命运，他也会变成那样，被杀死，被装进瓶子，被放进柜子，被罗曼每天每天的看着。  
“迪克！迪克！该死的你把他怎么了。”  
头顶上传来的杰森的叫骂声令迪克清醒了过来，他还有杰森，他还得想办法帮助杰森。迪克迅速的擦干眼泪，惊慌的开始再度四处张望着，祈求着能找到什么能帮帮他们，可是什么都没有，什么都没有！  
杰森被揪着领子骂骂咧咧的扯了下来，他脸上红肿了一片，显然也已经挨了打，可是他还是很有精神的冲男人怒骂着，并试图挣脱他的手。罗曼看上去并没有因此生气，反而很有趣似的看着杰森的表演。  
他们只是孩子，可能连小猫小狗的攻击力都不如，又能给他带来什么伤害呢，他只要享受他们就好了。  
罗曼将杰森掼到迪克的旁边，看着杰森发现兄弟衣衫不整时的愤怒模样。他走上前将脚放到迪克胸口，用力压下去，将他踩在了地上，听着那孩子发出痛苦的呻吟，他可以感受到那细小肋骨在脚下嘎吱嘎吱即将碎裂的声音。  
“放开他！”杰森向他冲了过来，罗曼期待着，想知道这个孩子会给他踢打还是啃咬，他想知道这柔软的爪子能给他带来几道痕迹。出乎他意料的是，杰森的攻击迅速、准确且恶毒，他狠狠的踢中了罗曼毫无防备的下半身。  
罗曼痛苦的弯下腰捂住裆部发出哀号，然后眼睛愤怒的瞪视着杰森，发出刻毒的光芒。  
“孩子，我要让你知道你这次做的大错特错了！”他嘶嘶的咆哮着，“我要当着你的面艹死你的黑发小情人再剥了他的皮，然后让狗好好的满足你这个红发小婊子，当你求饶的时候，我会切下你的四肢，让你的后半生都只能像虫子一样蠕动着爬行。”  
“你才该去死！”杰森抄起手边的椅子就冲他丢了过去，罗曼因为冲击撞到了柜子上。  
而在两个人都没注意的时候，迪克已经爬到了柜子的顶上。布鲁斯曾教过他攻击人脖子的某处就可以使人昏迷，他身高不足以令他攻击到成年人的脖子，他也不想再因为跳起来而被提住脚踝摔到地上，所以他需要借助些东西，柜子的高度就很适合，他迅速的爬了上去，并试图找个机会攻击罗曼。  
当男人沉重的身躯撞到柜子上时，柜子居然摇晃了起来，顶上的迪克差点因此脚一滑摔了下来，然后一个念头迅速的出现在他的脑海，不管能否成功，但值得一试。  
他把背靠上墙壁，双脚用力的蹬着柜顶，他感到柜子在他的力量下开始倾斜。  
“杰森！躲开！”他大声的喊着。  
杰森没听，他冲了过来，矮下身给了罗曼的双脚狠狠的一拌，男人双脚打结的摔倒了，然后沉重的柜子砸在了他的身上。  
沉默持续了好一会儿，被砸在柜子下的男人再也没了声息。  
两个孩子一个坐在倒下的柜子背部，一个瘫坐在柜子边的地上，喘着粗气看着对方。  
“我说了让你躲开的。”迪克怒气冲冲的对杰森喊，“你万一也被砸在下边呢。”  
“你也说了你不会被抓住。”杰森同样愤怒的指责着，“而且我才不会被压住呢。”  
他们继续怒视着对方，最后迪克首先移开了目光。  
“我们还是先想办法赶快离开吧。”他有些沮丧的低声说，他还是很害怕，他不知道罗曼是不是死了，是不是还会再次爬起来试图伤害他们，他现在只想尽快回家。  
“好的。”杰森答应了，他站起来伸出手，扶着迪克从柜子上走了下来。  
迪克很庆幸的看到，男人脸朝下的趴着，一动不动。  
他们没再试图再上楼去寻找出路，刚才杰森已经趁机找了一遍了，这个男人把这里修建的固若金汤，他们根本不可能逃跑。  
“他从来没在明面上出现在这里，所以他一定用了别的什么途径来这里。”迪克思考后说道，他们开始搜索地下室，然后看到一扇门被藏在床的后边。  
门锁着，他们没有钥匙。  
“也许在他身上。”杰森指出这点，并自告奋勇的去男人的身体边找钥匙。他们很幸运，钥匙就在男人的口袋里，而可怕的是，杰森发现那个男人还活着，并开始醒来。  
他没告诉迪克这点，只是再一次拉住他的手，打开门迅速的跑了起来。  
迪克跑的很艰难，每一次呼吸他的肺都很疼，血腥的味道再次蔓延上来。他咬紧牙什么都没说，跟着杰森的脚步迅速的走着。  
沉重的脚步和嘟囔的咒骂从身后传来，两个孩子握紧彼此的手再次开始加速。  
他们跑过了长长的，两边有很多锁着门的房间的通道，又迅速爬出了洞，安静而迅速的冲出了厨房，向着大门冲了过去。  
身后的脚步靠的越来越近，两个孩子谁都没有回头，只是努力的跑着。  
大门打开了，他们冲了出去，可是两只手却分别拎着了他们俩的领子，他们又要被扯回去。  
“不！”两个孩子疯狂的尖叫着，转过身想要攻击男人。有一个比他们更快的拉开门，狠狠的给了罗曼一拳，把他打倒在地。  
“你要对我的孩子们做什么，罗曼？”布鲁斯愤怒的声音响起，他扑到罗曼的身上狠狠的又给他了更多拳，随后进门的戈登小声的劝他不要再打，手上却揽着两个孩子走出了房子。  
过了好一会儿，布鲁斯才提着血淋淋的两个拳头走了出来。  
“迪克，杰森，你们没事吧。”他担忧的看向两个孩子，然后被孩子们扑进怀里，放声大哭起来。  
迪克紧紧的抱住布鲁斯，感到杰森就紧紧的贴在他的身边，此刻，他才觉得他是安全的。  
end

**Author's Note:**

> 布鲁斯其实一直在搜索罗曼的犯罪证据，还好他及时赶到了。


End file.
